


Roots

by misura



Category: Triskelion - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I thought this place might do with a bit of color."





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> super late fic or treat number one

Unity's face fell the moment Rose revealed his gift, with a flourish he'd hoped might bring on a smile, at the very least. Instead, this.

Habit made him glance at Octavian, just as he'd look to Unity whenever any uncertainty over any of Octavian's word or actions arose. Sometimes, it helped. Other times, it only added to the confusion.

Winter had told him to be patient, to keep in mind that while both Unity and Octavian were friends as much as allies, they had been raised a far way from here, and under circumstances very different from his own. Inasfar as any of them had been 'raised'.

Rose had figured out as much for himself, actually, but still.

"I thought this place might do with a bit of color," he offered. Agonizing over his choice for what had felt like hours had earned him a certain amount of looks and, he knew, future teasing from certain uncharitable quarters. Worth it, he'd told himself, and more than. "I know there aren't any flowers yet, but there will be."

He'd also known Unity and Octavian had another one of their trips planned soon. With luck, there would be flowers to greet them upon their return. A nice touch, he'd thought to himself.

A suitably subtle way of telling them 'welcome home' without putting in so much words that Rose very much hoped they thought of this place as such, and him with it.

"I - thank you," Unity said. His expression was a little easier to read now. Nervous.

Rose wasn't sure that he'd call that an improvement. He'd have to work with it, though. He'd managed to accept Eternity's lingering presence, after all; compared to that, this ought to be easy.

"What's wrong?" On the other hand, being direct might get the job done as easily, and a lot quicker.

Unity sighed, but some of the tension went away. "I don't know how to take care of it. We didn't - I'm worried it might die if you leave it here."

Rose nearly laughed in relief. "That's all? Don't worry. It's easy. And," he added on impulse, "I can come and water it when you're gone, no problem. If that's all right with the two of you."

Judging by their looks, it would be. Unity reached out to accept the potted plant, staring at it as wide-eyed as if it were a chunk of precious metal - or possibly something he feared might explode.

"Thank you," Unity repeated, his voice firmer than before.

"Welcome." Rose smiled, relieved things were back to normal, more or less. So he hadn't gotten quite the reaction he'd hoped for, so what?

Octavian turned away. Before Rose could wonder at the gesture - did she disapprove? disagree?, Unity had reached out his arms and caught Rose in what boilt down to a hug, more or less.

_Even better than a smile._


End file.
